Sneaking Sweets
by Lilly flower forever
Summary: He reached for one of the cooling cookies. She whirled back around. "Stop that." She smacked his hand with the wooden spoon that had somehow appeared in hers. Day nine of the ML 2017 Christmas Countdown


Sneaking Sweets

 **Helloo here's day nine of my Christmas Countdown. It was supposed to be posted last night but I had to go to sleep before I could post it so I decided to do it this morning but then I had to interact with some family we were visiting which was fine because I like them but I couldn't do any writing. So here it is now! :)**

 **I apologise if it's a bit shorter than usual and not as good, but I am currently driving on a super bumpy road and it's pouring rain so I'm not feeling the best.**

 **Anyways, this is a friendship pairing because I really love the idea of Marinette and Nino being good friends. It's really cute. :)**

 **Prompt: sweets**

 **...**

It was the day before Christmas and all was calm, except in the small kitchen above the Dupain-Cheng bakery. Marinette was in there, baking up a storm. Well, _trying_ to bake. Nino had stopped by to get a cake and had decided to be a nuisance. He was currently leaning against the kitchen bench chatting to Marinette. He called it chatting but she called it being a pain. She didn't really mind though. It was nice to have some company and her and Nino had been friends for a while so were pretty close. She rolled her eyes as he mentioned how amazing Adrien had looked that day for the millionth time. "You know, Nino, I'd almost think you had a crush on him by the way you keep gushing." She teased, turning around to grab the sugar from the other side of the bench. She was making some treats to share with all her friends and classmates that night when they met for their Christmas party. Everyone was coming, even Chloe, who had only agreed to come because Adrien was going to be there.

Nino scoffed. "Me? No, but you do." He returned.

Marinette couldn't help the blush that spread across her face and she couldn't find anything to say to that. Nino smirked. "I think my bro Adrien might have a little crush on you." He said thoughtfully. "He certainly talks about you a lot. 'Marinette is amazing, isn't she?' and 'she's so nice,' all the time." He sighed dramatically, resting the back of his hand against his forehead as he imitated Adrien. He laughed she poked him in protest.

"Does he really?" She asked curiously.

"Yep. But if I asked him if he had a crush on you, he'd deny it. The poor boy is oblivious." _Like you_ , he wanted to add.

Marinette placed another tray in the oven. "You're probably just making that up."

"I'm not." Nino argued, then, when Marinette wasn't looking, he snuck a lick of the icing she had made for the cookies she had pulled out a few minutes ago. She didn't notice so he had another bit. It was _really_ tasty icing.

She glanced over at him and he dropped his hand quickly. Marinette stared at him suspiciously. "What were you doing?"

"Nothing." He replied almost too innocently.

She obviously didn't believe him as she shook her head and sighed. "Don't touch the icing." She said.

Nino made a face in defeat. "Alright then. I won't touch the icing."

"Good." Marinette turned to take the next lot of cupcakes out of the oven.

Nino reached for one of the cooling cookies on the rack. She whirled back around. "Stop that." She smacked his hand with the wooden spoon that had somehow appeared in hers.

He dropped the cookie with an offended gasp, but as soon as she had turned back around again he picked it up and popped it in his mouth. "These cookies are really good." He said around his mouthful.

"Stop eating them or there'll be none for tonight." She scolded.

He shrugged. "There's plenty here. And I can always help you make more."

She scoffed. "Your 'helping' is just talking to me while I do all the cooking."

"Exactly." He grinned. "You know I can't cook anyway, no matter how much you've tried to teach me.

She rolled her eyes. "That's because you keep eating it all before you cook it."

"Nonsense."

She shook her head at him then grabbed another tray out of the oven, filled with various other pastries. "Move out of the way." She said. "I need to put this tray here to cool down. _Don't_ eat any."

Nino moved his arms off the bench and stood up straight. "What time does the thing start tonight?" He asked.

"Didn't it start at five? Or did it get changed again?"

"I don't think it got changed again."

"Do you have all the music organised?"

"Of course I do. I've had it ready for days unlike you." He teased.

"The food had to be baked on the day. You're welcome to have stale cookies if you'd like." She huffed.

Nino laughed. "No thanks. These freshly-baked ones are good enough for me." As he said this, he popped another cookie in his mouth.

She scowled at him light-heartedly. "If you don't stop eating them all, you'll be getting none tonight." She threatened.

"How are you gonna stop me from eating any tonight?" He obviously didn't believe that she could.

Pulling out the last of the trays from the oven, the the ones from the fridge containing pastries that had to set, she gave him a smug smile. "Oh I have my ways." Then she added, "I'll get Alya to help me."

Nino's face tinged the slightest bit pink, barely even noticeable unless someone was close to him, but he closed his mouth and didn't say anything more. Marinette smirked in victory. She had him there. Nino would do anything for Alya. The two had grown quite close since Ladybug had stuck them in a cage when fighting against Animan. And of course Marinette encouraged it. Just as he encouraged her with Adrien since finding out she had a crush on him. She was certain that he and Alya schemed together to find new ways to try get her to talk to Adrien. Thankfully, Adrien didn't seem to notice much.

Marinette packed up all the sweets into bakery boxes. Alya's mum would be making them all some sandwiches and other finger foods as well, and the rest of the class were bringing snacks or drinks. Everyone had a role in preparing for the party. She turned to Nino. "Ready to go? You can help me carry the pastries."

He nodded and they gathered up all the boxes and headed out the door, walking in companionable silence. Marinette was glad that she had Nino for a friend, and not just so he could carry boxes for her. He was nice to have around, even if he was a nuisance sometimes. She didn't mind.

 **...**

 **Ugh I get kinda carsick but I'm still gonna write anyway coz I love you all and I want to post this Christmas countdown every day even though I sorta missed yesterday.**

 **Christmas question: Do you have Christmas parties/celebrations? I don't really. It's more of a family thing usually.**


End file.
